Deja Vu
by Randomperson121212
Summary: When Fang gets kidnapped, it's up to Max to save him, before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**The black dot in the sky continued to grow until you could fully see Total coming down for a landing. He pointed his nose strait for the target. Hopefully, he would make it this time. I wasn't very excited about getting splashed with water one time, but after about fifty times, I'm not the most happiest person in the world.**

**Total moved closer to his goal. He was only about ten feet away. I closed my eyes, preparing to get soaked yet again. Instead, I heard Total's triumphant laugh. I opened my eyes to see the small black dog sitting happily on the stone by the edge of the pond. **

"**See, and you said I couldn't do it."**

"**And it only took you fifty tries," I grumbled back.**

**Yes, that was a dog just flying in from the sky. And yes, he just talked. We can all fly, me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. Angel had found Total in a lab in New York, and it turns out he is a mutant dog. Only recently did Total grow wings, and he had been bent on learning how to fly as well as the rest of the flock.**

**After we got back from the oh so fun vacation in Hawaii, Total demanded he took flying lessons. And he didn't ask Angel, who had rescued him from the lab in New York, or Fang, who had given in on keeping him. He picked moi, the person who just barely puts up with animals. I don't hate them, like some people, but I've had some bad experiences.**

**1. I have had some trouble with Erasers, part wolf part man creations, if you haven't noticed yet. Now I won't have to deal with them, though, since they're extinct.**

**2. Not too long ago, the love of Total's life, Akila, was lost in a tornado. It spit her out, though, and the very heavy Malamute hit me in the head. An eighty pound dog **_**fell from the sky**_** and landed on me.**

**3. I'm not a very loving person in general, so why would you think I would get all worked up over a smelly cat that poops all over someone's house and hisses at strangers?**

**So Total insisted on me helping him learn how to fly, and it was either give in or listen to him whine. Guess which one I picked?**

"**And I continue to amaze everyone," he boasted.**

"**Don't push it," I warned him.**

**At least now he could land on a rock at the edge of a lake going 145 mph. Gee, that will sure come in handy.**

_**It's important for you too, Max, to learn new skills. Things are going to happen that you aren't yet prepared for.**_

**Oh, great, the voice in my head was back. See, I'm not weird. "Long time no see," I said aloud, earning myself a confused glance from Total.**

"**Let's just go home," I grumbled.**


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put an authors note on the first chapter, so hi! I'm really bad at beginnings, but it will get better as it goes on.

I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of it's original characters, blah, blah, blah....

_2._

Once we got back to my mom's house, and I changed into some dry clothes, I went to see what my mom and the flock were doing. I found my mom in the kitchen, making enchiladas. I could eat Spanish food for a month and not get tired of it. I have eaten out of dumpsters, I have gone for long periods of time without eating food, and it is freaking awesome to be able to eat my moms food every day.

"Max, could you set the table for me? Dinner is almost ready."

I got out the silverware and began to set the table. It was nice spending time with mom. I wasn't going to leave Arizona anytime soon. The last time I left her, she got kidnapped by crazy people and was almost killed. There was no way I was going on that path again.

During dinner, Nudge complained about her old clothes, Gazzy decided it would be funny to use his special power, Total bragged about landing on a rock and pestered my mom about his and Akila's wedding, Fang decided to go invisible on me, Angel used her mind control to make my mom give her extra desert (she would pay for that later on), and Iggy shouted out the color of the tablecloth, the plates, etc. Yup, just a normal family dinner.

After dinner, when the flock, Ella and my mom were in the living room, I decided to take a nighttime fly. As I went to the front door and grabbed my jacket, Fang came up to me and tapped me on the back. I jumped.

"Hey, don't do that!"

"I was just wondering if I could come with you."

"Uh, okay," was my brilliant response.

Fang leaned in towards me. Great, right when my breath reeked of enchiladas. In addition to that, my heart started to race and my palms got sweaty. When we were just about to kiss, of course, all heck broke loose.

What did you think? Hey, I warned you, I'm bad at beginnings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

3.

The door was suddenly kicked down, pelting me and Fang with splinters. Perfect, just perfect. I turned my head towards the door, preparing to shoot out one of my snide Max remarks. Instead, a lump appeared in my throat. Standing at the door was something I thought I would never see again. An Eraser.

Back at the school, the Erasers were like guard dogs. Literally. They would make sure none of us got out. But, apparently, they were failures, and the whitecoats "retired" them. Ari, my half brother, had been an Eraser, and he reached his expiration date and his life ended. Right when we were getting used to each other.

This Eraser, though, was slightly different. He was twice the size of a normal Eraser and his claws were longer and sharper. His fangs were so big that they grew out of his mouth.

I was stunned for just a second, and then I got into battle mode. In the flock's secret code, I screamed, "Enchuganda! Ken-chi! Kumipokla! Hunplot debimpol iklopedian ganstanda! Ikiiiiiiii!!! Now! Come on!"

I landed a roundhouse kick on biggy, knocking him down. Two more Erasers came through the door. They barely fit, but lucky for them, the first one not only knocked down the door but knocked out some of the wall, also.

Fang ran towards one of them, his teeth bared. They were prepared, though, and Fang just ended up running full speed into his fist. He punched him again, so hard that it knocked Fang out. The Eraser then slung Fang over his huge shoulder and squeezed through the hole in the wall.

"FANG," I shouted. I ran towards him, but the other jerk kicked me so hard I knocked into a wall and left a dent. The rest of the flock was here by now, but the Erasers were gone and speeding away in an all too familiar black van. Determined, I ran at full speed, jumped as high as I could, spread out my wings, and took flight. I was flying only about five feet off the ground. I poured on the speed. In a matter of seconds I was only a few feet away from the car. I lunged forward and caught a hold of the car. I put my feet on the bumper and tucked in my wings. Just then an Eraser rolled down the window in the backseat and shot a tranquilizer dart in my arm. Fabulous. I would do Fang no good half unconscious. In a matter of seconds a became to tired to hold on. Man, that stuff was strong. I fell backwards onto the road, which hurt _a lot_. My surroundings turned fuzzy as I sank deeper into unconsciousness.

**I had fun making up the flock's secret code. Or, in other terms, mando-nishi estasa icken opikliminty!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, by now you should have something to say. Please write a review. I'll pay you! Just kidding, but still, you should write a review. It doesn't take that long.**

**Yup, that's right, I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. Just this little nifty story.**

4.

When I opened my eyes I saw the flock, my mom, and Ella all gathered around my head. Or, at least, most of the flock.

"Will you give me some space," I said.

"Oh, honey, are you okay," my mom asked.

"I fell off of a speeding truck," I said, sitting up a little too quickly. My head hurt. "Where's Fa-" I asked, stopping short as my memory flooded back to me. They took him. My stomach felt queasy as I realized that the people who made the beginning of my life a living nightmare had Fang. No, a nightmare would be better than what I went through. There was also something else wrong. It felt like part of me was missing.

"I have to find him, _now_," I stated. Each minute those jerks could be doing something horrible to him. I pictured him laying on a hard metal table, tubes and wires attached to him, in too much pain to keep the same bored expression on his face. I stood up, walking towards the door. I got dizzy, and my head started to spin. The flock steadied me before I fell and sat me back on the couch.

"But Max," Nudge said, "we don't even know where they took him. He could be at the school, or at Itex, or even…" she stopped short when a tear started to roll down my cheek. All I wanted was Fang. I suddenly burst into tears. Everyone gathered me into a group hug.

After I was finished with the waterworks, Angel spoke up. "Max, I heard the Erasers thinking, and their taking him to the school. They said something about comparing him to another test subject. We can get him. You got me, so we can get him." I felt a strong, mocking sense of déjà vu. I thought I would never have to go back to the school after I rescued Angel.

At that moment I realized I didn't just like Fang. He wasn't just my friend. He was a part of my life, a big part of it. I couldn't live without him. I had known him my whole life and just figured this out now. He was the guy who could almost read my mind. He was the only guy I could trust to take care of the flock. He was my partner in this, and he was my best friend. He was Fang. And I loved him. Part of me was missing, a part that Fang owned. I had to do everything in my power to get him back.

**Yeah, yeah, I know the chapters are short. But the chapters in the Maximum Ride books are short, too.**

** So, what did you think? That green button down there would really like to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, this is an extremely short chapter. Sorry, guys, I couldn't think of anything**

**I own Maximum Ride. Just kidding! Gotcha there, didn't I?**

**Yes, I'm nagging you to review. You guys are pitiful. Thank you to the one person that reviewed my story.  
**

5.

"Okay," I said, getting into leader mode, "now that we know where Fang has been taken, we need to figure out a plan. One that won't get the house blown up, capsized by Erasers, etc.," I pointed my finger towards Iggy and Gazzy.

"Well," stated Gazzy, "I'm coming with you guys this time. No matter what."

There was no use. "Fine," I sighed, "You and Iggy can come this time. Angel might as well join us."

"Actually," interrupted Iggy, "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to stay here with Ell- er, um, Dr. Martinez and her daughter. You know, just to make sure they're safe from any Erasers."

So that left Iggy out. I had noticed him showing a liking for Ella. They were meant to be together, just like Fang and I. Ugh, do you hear me? I've been getting a little too sappy lately.

"That's fine, Ig," I replied. "Anybody else want to stay home," nobody spoke up.

My mom wanted me to go to bed, and it turns out that I was pretty tired. After about a half an hour I was asleep. That didn't mean I stopped thinking about Fang.

I was in a lab in the School. The antiseptic smell burned my nose, and horrible memories filled my head. On a table was Fang.

"Fang," I yelled, "it's me, Max! Over here!"

But he wasn't awake. It looked like they were preparing him for surgery. After listening to the doctors talk, I found out that they were preparing to dissect his brain.

"NO! _DON'T!_," I screeched, but the doctors paid no attention to me. I tried to run towards him, but I couldn't move.

"FANG!"

I jolted upright in my bed, wide awake. I was covered in sweat. There was no time to waste. Look what happened to Angel because we left her there too long. We had to rescue Fang. _Now._

**Hey, it doesn't take that much energy to review. Click the button, type in what you think, now you're catching my drift.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is just to show what is going on with Fang.**

**Sorry, guys, it was harsh to call you pitiful. But I finally figured out why most of you don't review. You're allergic to reviewing! That's right, allergic! And maybe also because this story sucks, but never mind that now! It will get better. But I know how to cure your reviewing allergy! Okay, first read this story. Then, carefully click on the button that reads, "Review". Next, type in what you think of my story and submit it! Congratulations! You've been cured of your reviewing allergy! **

**I do not own Maximum Ride, so stop asking me to sign your books!  
**

6.

Fang immediately became in touch with reality and bolted upright in the cage, almost hitting his head.

"He seems to be awake," said a scientist. Well, _no duh_.

His memory soon returned to him.

"Max! Where's Max? Is she okay? MAX," Fang shouted.

"Who is this Max," one of the whitecoats mumbled to his colleague.

Fang started to shake the cage. "What did you do to her! Where is she! Is the rest of the flock here?"

The whitecoat called for help. What had gone wrong with this thing? Was he in pain?

"I'm here, Doctor Gayfield, what do you need?"

"This specimen seems to be under stress."

"Okay, I can fix that."

Against his will, the whitecoats stuck a needle in his arm which made him feel sleepy. He soon fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was working on my other stories. So, here it is! Chapter whatever.** **And it's short, so forgive me. I have writers block, and I'm more in the mood to update my other stories. Sorry.**

**Don't worry, I won't hurt Fang! I know, he's awesome. Very awesome.**

**And I don't own Maximum Ride.  
**

"Food."

"Check."

"First aid kit."

"Check."

"Talking mutant dog."

"Um…Check."

"Okay, now that we are ready to go, let's, um, go."

The minute I woke up from my little happy dream about Fang and the School, I woke the flock up, and got them ready for our flight. If I packed some food in our backpacks, we wouldn't have to stop as often, and when we broke Fang out of the School, he could have some injuries, so I brought a first aid kit. We all had a backpack, filled with as much food we could fit. In addition, I had the first aid kit. And if Total ever slowed us down, I would make him ride with Iggy. It was all planned out. We could arrive there in around two days.

"Come on guys," I said, leading the flock out the door, "careful not to wake Iggy or especially my Mom."

And so off we went, on our quest to save Fang.

**Please review! ^.^**

**And sorry, I'll make the next chapter longer. And more interesting.  
**


End file.
